The present invention is related to a multi-purpose stationery box set and, more particularly to a stationery box set including a lower casing coupled to an upper cover for receiving therein of an inner holder with a bottom block formed at the bottom. The inner holder includes a variety of spacings for arrangement of various different stationery accessories to provide convenient use thereof. The stationery box set is also of a design so as to serve as a decorative ornament.
The number of regular stationery accessories are innumerable. The most common include such items as: stapler, snap blade cutter, pencil, pen, eraser, scissors, glue bottle, adhesive tape, and memos. Still, there is no suitable, compact and practical container for collectively receiving the variety of stationery accessories in an efficient way. It is commonly seen in the office or elsewhere that various stationery accessories are scattered over the desk or disorderly placed in a drawer. People therefore waste a lot of time finding a specific item from the scattered stationery accessories. Therefore, it is very practical to have a compact stationery container set for arrangement of a variety of stationery accessories. The compact stationery container set may be designed to have an attractive outer appearance so as to serve as a decorative ornament. This idea comes into the scope of the present invention.